


The Academy

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sex, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Cheyenne Bradford, the teenage adopted daughter of Tim Bradford and Lucy Chen, is allowed to participate in physical training at the police academy to get ready for upcoming tryouts for her college volleyball team, as she continues to recover from her major car accident. When Cheyenne discovers sexual abuse going on at the academy, she alerts her parents, who help launch an undercover investigation to bring the sexual predator down.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Instructors

Sergeant Wade Grey smiled over at Cheyenne Bradford as they walked across the parking lot towards the Los Angeles Police Training Center. “You nervous?” Cheyenne laughed and shook her head. “Nah... I got this. I might be nervous if I was actually a cadet going through the training. But I’m not, I’m just working out with them, basically.” Sgt. Grey chuckled at her. “Good way to look at it.” They approached the double glass doors, but Sgt. Grey paused and looked at Cheyenne. “Remember Chey, you’re only here for the physical training, nothing else. Some of the instructors here can get a bit overzealous, so if any of them get that way with you, you let me know immediately, ok?” Cheyenne nodded as Sgt. Grey opened one of the doors for her. They walked inside, and Cheyenne let Sgt. Grey take the lead.

She followed him down a path of hallways until they came to a room that reminded Cheyenne of the break room at Mid Wilshire, except this room was twice as large and almost looked like a cafe. Sgt. Grey glanced over his shoulder at Cheyenne. “C’mon, I’ll introduce you.” Sgt. Grey walked up to three men who were sitting around a table, drinking coffee and discussing their latest batch of cadets. One of the men glanced up and smiled. “Well, well, you come back for a refresher course, Sarge?” Sgt. Grey shook his head and chuckled. “Not a chance. I’m way too old to be doing some off the stuff you guys are making the Boots do these days.” Sgt. Grey inclined his head towards Cheyenne. “She however will have no problem taking whatever you can dish out.” Sgt. Grey then made introductions as the men stood up. “Cheyenne Bradford, meet Instructor Garrett Wood, Instructor Sean Merritt, and Instructor Scott Randall. They’re the lead instructors here at the academy.” They all smiled and nodded at her, and shook hands with her as Sgt. Grey smiled at them. “This is the young lady I was telling you about, Instructor Wood.” Instructor Wood nodded his head. “Yeah, I remember, the college athlete who needs a bit of a push in her recovery.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “That’s the one.” Instructor Merritt looked at Cheyenne thoughtfully. “Bradford...any relation to Officer Tim Bradford?” Cheyenne couldn’t help but grin as she nodded her head. “He’s my dad.” Instructor Merritt chuckled at her. “Oh my...well, you tell him I said hi next time you see him, ok?” Cheyenne quirked an eyebrow at him. “I will...what’s the story?” Instructor Randall burst out laughing. “She’s too quick for you Merritt.” 

Instructor Randall smiled at Cheyenne... and she immediately went on alert. She’d recognize a smile like that anywhere, she’d seen them before. Instructor Randall continued to smile at her. “Let’s just say your dad and Merritt went through the academy together... and perhaps overindulged in celebrating their graduation.” Instructor Merritt shook his head. “No perhaps about it.” Then he nodded at Cheyenne. “Ok, Cheyenne, you come with me and Instructor Randall, we’re the lead instructors in the physical training. You tell us what you need, what you can do, what you need help on, and we’ll see what we can work out for you. You said team tryouts are when?” Cheyenne anxiously glanced between the instructors. “April. I was doing well on my own at first...but I just can’t seem to get my muscle strength back. Not to where it was anyway. And I need to work on my stamina too. I used to be able to get through a 5 set volleyball game just fine. Now I can barely climb a flight of stairs without feeling winded.” Instructor Merritt nodded understandingly. “I get it. I was in a bad motorcycle crash a few years ago. It’s hard, but if I can fully recover from that, and I’m definitely not a college athlete, you can definitely fully recover from your accident. C’mon, let’s go check out the obstacle course.” Cheyenne nodded as she glanced at Sgt. Grey. “Thanks for doing this for me, Sgt. Grey.” He smiled at her. “No problem. Go show them who’s boss, Chey.” 

Two hours later, Cheyenne felt like she was dying. But she knew this was exactly what she needed to get back in shape for volleyball. She was bent over at the waist, gulping in big breaths of air. She had just finished a fourth go round on the obstacle course. Instructor Merritt came over to her and handed her a bottle of water. He grinned at her. “Most of our cadets are like this after doing the obstacle course once. It took you four times to get you this out of breath. Cheyenne, I think you’re a lot farther along in your recovery than you realize.” Cheyenne straightened and gratefully accepted the bottle of water. She gulped half of it down in one gulp. Instructor Merritt glanced over his shoulder and saw Instructor Randall headed towards them. The three of them discussed at length what Cheyenne’s training would look like with them. For the first two weeks, she’d get one on one training with them on the obstacle course while the cadets were getting their classroom instruction. Then after those two weeks, she could join the cadets for running and the obstacle course, and they’d see how well she’d keep up with everyone. Instructor Randall smiled at her. “I’m usually here late most of the week anyway, so if you need to use the gym or want to do the obstacle course or go for a run, just come on by.” Cheyenne plastered a fake smile on her face. “Thanks, I might do that. There’s a gym and weight room on campus, but all the athletes have to share them, and sometimes it’s really busy.” Cheyenne glanced at her watch. “Crap, I’m already late for a study group. Thanks so much for everything!” The instructors nodded at her. Instructor Merritt smiled at her. “So, we’ll see you bright and early on Wednesday. We’ll work around your class schedule, don’t worry.” Cheyenne nodded her thanks, and she hurried off. Instructor Randall watched her go and let out a low whistle. “I’d never have guessed that blonde bombshell is only 17.” Instructor Merritt slowly turned to face Instructor Randall and frowned at him. “Don’t even think about it, Randall. For one, she’s Bradford’s kid. You mess with her, I wouldn’t even try to help you when he comes to smash your face in. And two, you got in enough trouble last time, remember?” Instructor Randall rolled his eyes as Instructor Merritt got in his face and lowered his voice. “Leave Cheyenne Bradford alone.” And with that ominous warning, Instructor Merritt stalked away. 

Later that evening, Cheyenne was at the house of her adoptive parents, Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen. They were enjoying takeout pizza for dinner, while Cheyenne waited for her laundry to finish in the dryer. Lucy grinned at Cheyenne excitedly. “So...you think the physical training at the academy is going to help?” Cheyenne nodded as she munched on her pizza. “Most definitely. I think I just wasn’t pushing myself hard enough. I can’t believe Sgt. Grey set this up for me.” Lucy smiled at her. “He loves you as much as we do, Chey. They all do.” Cheyenne tenderly smiled at Lucy, and felt incredibly lucky to have so many people rooting for her. Cheyenne suddenly smirked at Tim. “Oh, by the way dad, Instructor Merritt told me to tell you hi.” Tim chuckled as he washed a bite of pizza down with a sip of beer. He grinned and shook his head. “I bet he did. Merritt...I still can’t believe he’s an instructor now.” Cheyenne frowned at him. “Why not?” Tim smiled at her. “He’s like Tom Cruise’s character in Top Gun. Total rebel at first, only to wind up teaching his wild and crazy, yet totally effective ways to the Boots.” Cheyenne laughed as Lucy nodded in agreement. “Instructor Merritt was definitely my favorite. I had a huge crush on him when I was going through the academy.” Tim swallowed his beer and scowled at Lucy, who smiled and kissed him. “It’s true. But he’s not the one I married, now is he?” Tim grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply. “Damn straight.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “C’mon you guys, I’m trying to eat here.” Cheyenne munched on her pizza as Chewy, her puppy, was curled up in her lap. Cheyenne hadn’t told either Tim or Lucy about her unease regarding Instructor Randall. “Do either of you know Instructor Randall?” Tim shook his head; Lucy however rolled her eyes. “He’d be a great instructor...if he wasn’t so busy flirting with all the females.” Tim frowned at Lucy. “He does that? I don’t know him. What else is he doing?” Lucy shook her head. “Babe, he never crossed any lines, at least not with me, and not with anyone I knew about. He seemed to know just how far he could go without stepping over the line.” Tim nodded as he looked sharply at Cheyenne. “He’s not giving you any problems is he?” Cheyenne shook her head. “No dad...I promise.” Not yet, anyway.


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne thinks she heard a crime being committed at the training center, especially after she discovers a young female cadet in the locker room who appears to have been raped. Cheyenne tries to help her, but the young woman rudely refuses her help. Cheyenne goes to Grayson for help.

Cheyenne had been training with Instructors Merritt and Randall, and occasionally, Wood, for almost a week now, and she could already tell a huge difference. She was getting stronger, and her stamina was definitely increasing. Her progress helped Cheyenne realize that the biggest hindrance in her recovery was the depression she hadn’t realized she’d fallen into. She felt great, on top of the world really, for the first time since waking up in the hospital after her horrific accident a couple of months ago. Cheyenne was confident again that she’d earn her spot back on her volleyball team. Cheyenne had run the obstacle course with Instructor Randall. She was beginning to think maybe her unease had been a bit of an overreaction; maybe he was just a really big flirt. Cheyenne had just taken a quick shower in the women’s locker room and was getting dressed when she froze. Was that a scream she’d just heard? Cheyenne quickly finished dressing and listened intently...there it was again, but it sounded distant, and muffled. It was after dinner, and as far as Cheyenne knew, most of the cadets had left the training center for the day; the only people that were here were the instructors, and a few of the cadets who stuck around to study or work out. 

Cheyenne emerged from the locker room and saw one of the male cadets who had started working out with her, Ryan Carter, walking down the hallway. Cheyenne ran to catch up with him. “Ryan! Wait up!” Ryan turned and rolled his eyes. “Damnit, Cheyenne, what are you still doing here?” Cheyenne frowned at him. “I was running the obstacle course with Instructor Randall. I finished it by myself though...he said he had to do some paperwork.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.” He firmly took hold of Cheyenne’s elbow. “I’ll walk you to your car.” He glanced at Cheyenne. “Look, from now on, if you come in late to work out or whatever, hit me up ok? I’ll run with you or work out with you or whatever. Don’t ask Randall.” Cheyenne stopped walking, which jerked Ryan to a halt. “Why? What’s going on?” Ryan huffed in frustration and shook his head. “Just don’t, ok?” Cheyenne narrowed her eyes at him. “Did you hear someone screaming earlier?” Ryan stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. “Cheyenne...you’re just here to get in shape for volleyball. The rest of us are here to start our law enforcement careers. Don’t go poking around...you’ll only hurt yourself and the rest of us.” Cheyenne whispered to him. “Ryan what the hell is going on here?” He worriedly looked at her. “Nothing you or I can do anything about. You’re just a teenager, I’m just a cadet. Do yourself and me a favor and just keep your head down while you’re here. C’mon, let’s go.” Before they could move Instructor Scott Randall rounded the corner and caught up to them. He scowled at Ryan. “You’re still here Cadet Carter?” Ryan nodded. “Yes sir, putting extra hours in at the weight room.” Scott gave an approving nod. “Very good, you need it. Cheyenne are you ok getting to your car?” Cheyenne decided it was time to take Instructor Randall down a notch or two. “I’m just fine Instructor Randall, thanks. No offense, but I’m taller than you. I can see the bad guys coming long before you can.” Ryan’s eyes went wide as Scott smirked at her. “Funny. I’ll show you why you’re wrong, soon enough. Well, I’m out, you two have a good night.” Scott walked away as Ryan stared at Cheyenne, both in awe and in shock. “Have you lost your mind?” Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. “What? He can’t do anything to me, I’m not a cadet.” Ryan shook his head and laughed as he started walking again when Cheyenne gasped. “Damnit! I left my phone in the locker room.” Ryan shook his head and sighed. Cheyenne shooed him off. “You don’t need to wait for me, I’ll be fine.” Ryan frowned at her. “Are you sure?” Cheyenne nodded at him. “I promise.” Ryan felt uneasy about leaving her...but then again, the person he was worried about harassing her had already left. “Ok. But call me if you need me, ok?” Cheyenne nodded and waved to him as she hurried back to the women’s locker room.

Cheyenne gasped as she entered the locker room. Curled up in a fetal position on a bench was a female recruit, who was crying, and moaning, and clutching her private area. Cheyenne had talked to her only once, and didn’t even know her name. The young woman was sobbing and moaning as Cheyenne cleared her throat. “Ummmm...are you ok? Do you need help? My name’s Cheyenne.” Cheyenne spied her phone on the bench and quickly walked to the bench. She snatched her phone up as the woman quickly sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked at Cheyenne glumly. “Sorry, I didn’t know anyone else was here.” The young woman winced as she quickly stood up. Cheyenne frowned at her, as the young woman quickly went to a locker and got her things out of it. Cheyenne watched her carefully. “Are you ok?” The young woman slammed the locker and whirled around, sneering at Cheyenne. “Oh...you’re the volleyball player that everyone’s talking about. What’s your name?” Cheyenne took a deep breath. “My name is Cheyenne. What’s yours? Do you need help?” The young woman stalked to her. “Does it look like I need help?” Cheyenne quickly shook her head. “No...I just thought...” But the young woman rolled her eyes and rudely cut Cheyenne off. “I don’t care what you thought. I don’t care that you’re here. Go back to college and play your little game, volleyball girl. You’re not ready for the big, bad world.” The young woman angrily stalked out of the locker room as Cheyenne fought back tears...the words had stung. But Cheyenne quickly wiped them away. She knew something had happened to that young woman. And she was afraid she knew what had happened and who had done it.

Officer Grayson Wells rolled his eyes as the pounding on his front door continued. He was currently in the process of drying off his freshly bathed and very wet Great Pyrenees dog, Sheeba. Sheeba obviously knew who was at the door...it was one of her very favorite people. Sheeba rushed out of the bathroom only half dry, causing Grayson to slip and fall on the slick bathroom floor. “Damnit!” He got up and stalked out of the bathroom. He rushed to the front door and jerked it open, scowling at Cheyenne who raised an eyebrow at him. “Nice outfit.” Grayson glanced down at himself. He was shirtless, and wearing a soaked pair of shorts that clung to him because they were soaked and outlined everything, leaving nothing to the imagination. He rolled his eyes. “Well, maybe if you weren’t breaking down my door I’d have had time to change.” He glanced at Sheeba, who was now sitting on his couch. He scowled at her and then back at Cheyenne. “You two are nothing but trouble.” Cheyenne sailed past him and went to Sheeba, shooing her off the couch. “Daddy’s just cranky because he’s not as awesome as we are, right Sheeba?” Sheeba gazed up at Cheyenne adoringly as Cheyenne petted her. Cheyenne glanced at Grayson. “Gray...why don’t you go change, as I’m not looking to give you my virginity...at least not tonight. Soon, but not tonight.” Grayson shook his head as he walked to his bedroom and very deliberately shut the door, making Cheyenne chuckle. He quickly changed into dry clothes and stalked out of his bedroom. 

He found Cheyenne in the kitchen unpacking the food she’d brought...Chinese takeout from what he could see. “You only bring dinner when something’s on your mind.” Cheyenne glanced over at him and went back to unpacking the food. Grayson rolled his eyes and walked to her. He gently snagged her wrist and turned her around. “Chey...what’s wrong?” Cheyenne helplessly shrugged her shoulders as Grayson sadly looked at her. “Cheyenne...are you still upset with me? You used to tell me everything, but lately, after that mess with Rosalind...” Cheyenne quickly shook her head. “Grayson no, that’s not it. I do need to talk to you, that’s why I came to see you. I’m just not sure...” Grayson looked at her expectantly. “You’re not sure about what?” Cheyenne huffed, frustrated with herself. “I’m just not sure that I’m right about what I think I’m right about. My instincts might be way off.” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Cheyenne...what am I always telling you?” Cheyenne smirked at him. “That my instincts freaking rock and go with my gut.” Grayson softly smiled at her and nodded. “Exactly. Now, let’s eat and you can tell me what you’re right about this time.” 

A short time later, as they sat at Grayson’s small kitchen table, and eating Chinese food, Grayson was chuckling and shaking his head, after listening to what Cheyenne told him. Cheyenne glared at him. “Gray...this is so not funny!” Grayson nodded as he sat back in his chair. “You’re right...again. It’s not funny at all. This is however a perfect example of why I call you Pickle.” Cheyenne smirked at him. “I thought my nickname was Captain Marvel.” Grayson shook his head. “Nope...at least not by me. Your nickname is Pickle, because you’re ALWAYS getting yourself into a pickle.” Grayson shot her a look of sympathy. “Look, Chey, if you’re even half right, then there’s a major problem at the academy, and the right people need to know.” Cheyenne nodded and sighed as Grayson looked at her. “Have you told your parents?” Cheyenne shook her head. “Are you kidding? The last case dad worked on nearly wrecked him. I didn’t want to tell them unless I had to.” Grayson raised his eyebrows at her. “Well, you definitely have to.” Cheyenne glumly nodded.


	3. Fish Fry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne has several fish to fry as the saying goes, and Grayson is shocked and upset when he learns what Cheyenne’s plans are. But her first fish to fry is at the academy.

Cheyenne glumly ate her dinner, beef and broccoli, which was usually her favorite. But tonight she barely tasted it. Grayson sighed as he watched her. “She didn’t tell you her name?” Cheyenne glanced at him and shook her head. “But Gray...I know what I saw. I know what I heard. She’d been raped, at the training center, and I think I know by whom.” Grayson sipped on a glass of ice water. “Thinking and proving are two different things, Chey.” Cheyenne nodded as Grayson studied her. “What else?” Cheyenne sat back and looked at him, shaking her head in frustration. “She was awful to me. I mean ok, she gets a pass, because of what I think happened to her, but I was only trying to help her. Instead of letting me help her she made fun of me.” Cheyenne plowed ahead before Grayson could say anything. “Is it so wrong for me to be there? I’m not there to screw around, I’m there so I can keep my spot on my volleyball team.” Grayson sighed and shook his head. “No, it’s not wrong for you to be there. But maybe some see it the wrong way, as showing you favoritism; but that shouldn’t matter anyway, because you’re not a cadet yet.” Cheyenne nodded as she finished the rest of her dinner. Grayson gave her a sympathetic look. “You want me to come with you when you tell your parents? Which needs to be sooner rather than later.” Cheyenne shook her head as she got up and carried her dirty dishes to the kitchen. “No...I got this. And dad sometimes feels left out if I come to you with stuff before I go to him.” Grayson chuckled at that as he followed her into the kitchen. 

Cheyenne busily began washing the dishes, which Grayson found odd, since he had a dishwasher. He watched her as she washed, rinsed, and put the dishes in the drying rack. Something else was definitely going on. He stood there with his arms crossed and when Cheyenne turned around, Grayson simply raised his left eyebrow at her. Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “How do you always know?” Grayson snorted at her. “Because I know you. What else is spinning around in that brilliant mind of yours?” Cheyenne hesitantly looked at him. “Don’t be mad...” Grayson rolled his eyes. “I already don’t like whatever it is you’re about to tell me.” Cheyenne chuckled at him. “You sound like dad.” Grayson waited as Cheyenne dropped her bomb. “I’m going back to North Carolina.” Grayson immediately felt a panic rise in his chest. “What? Why? Why the hell are you leaving now? Cheyenne, I know you’ve had a bad run of luck, but things are starting to turn around for you. Why the hell would you leave...” Cheyenne was taken aback at Grayson’s tirade. “Gray! Calm down...jeez. I didn’t say I was going back there permanently. I’m going back later this year to settle things.” Grayson deeply frowned at her. “What things?” Cheyenne tried to explain. “Well, mama’s house for one thing. Technically I own it now since I inherited everything after she died. Her old boss is keeping an eye on it, but I can’t just let it sit there forever. And I still have stuff there.” Grayson calmed down somewhat, but it still sounded like a bad idea to him. “Cheyenne...didn’t you tell me that you and your mom were kind of shunned there?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Not shunned exactly; we barely had any friends, because of the fact that mama was hiding me, and sometimes when mama did other things to pay the bills...well, it gave her a bad reputation.” Grayson sighed, knowing Cheyenne had already made her mind up about it. He patiently looked at her. “Have you told your parents?” Cheyenne shook her head. “No, not yet.” Grayson nodded at her. “Well, you’re not going alone. Give me a time frame so I can take off work.” Cheyenne started to shake her head, but Grayson glared at her. “You’re not going alone, Cheyenne. And your parents will be too busy with the Big Three to go with you.” Cheyenne didn’t say anything else and figured it was best to table this conversation for now. She had other fish to fry at the moment.

Cheyenne nodded as she walked into the living room to get her things with Grayson and Sheeba following her. Grayson sighed as he looked at her. “Cheyenne...as far as the other thing we discussed, what you think happened at the training center; promise me something.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “I know, I know, I’m not a cop yet, so don’t play one. I won’t, I promise.” Grayson walked to her and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “That’s not what I was going to say. I of all people have learned how capable you are, and your instincts are already far better than some of the seasoned cops I know.” Cheyenne blushed under Grayson’s praise...she always did, which he thought was sweet. “What I was going to say is don’t put yourself in any danger just for volleyball. If this thing gets any worse, we’ll figure something else out to get you ready for tryouts. Don’t let Randall, or anyone, put their hands on you.” It always surprised Cheyenne how concerned and worried Grayson always was about her. She looked at him intently as her voice lowered to a whisper. “I won’t. The only hands I want on me are yours.” Grayson softly smiled at her as he took a deep breath, and gently kissed her forehead. “Not yet...but soon.” He looked at her tenderly. “Are you leaving right now?” Cheyenne had been about to, but she realized two things: she really wasn’t ready to talk to Tim and Lucy about what happened earlier at the training center, and she REALLY wasn’t ready to leave Grayson. So instead of leaving, she grabbed his hand and led him towards the couch. They sat down as Grayson pulled Cheyenne into his arms. “You ok, Pickle?” Cheyenne sighed and nodded. “I’m just tired, and don’t want to tell dad and mumsy just yet.” Grayson nodded as he tightened his grip on her. Sheeba jumped on the couch on the other side of Cheyenne, and soon, enveloped in the safety of Grayson and Sheeba, Cheyenne fell fast asleep.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne finally tells Tim and Lucy what she thinks happened at the training center. Tim tells Cheyenne she can always lean on her family.

Cheyenne felt herself being shaken. “Chey...time to wake up.” Cheyenne groggily opened her eyes. She realized she was still sandwiched between Grayson and Sheeba. She sighed contentedly and snuggled back down, hearing Grayson softly chuckle at her. “Nope...sorry Pickle. You’ve had an hour long nap and that’s long enough. As much as I’d like to keep holding you, you’ve got places to go and people to see.” Grayson shook her again and Cheyenne finally sat up and stretched. Grayson frowned at her, concerned. “You’re pushing yourself too hard, Chey.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “No, I’m not, I’m just out of shape. I’ll be fine.” Sheeba jumped off the couch and trotted to her water bowl. Grayson stood up and stretched as he looked at Cheyenne. “Sure you don’t want me to come with you? It’s no problem if you do.” Cheyenne worriedly looked at Grayson. “I’m just scared to tell them. Mumsy’s supposed to be taking it super duper easy right now, and dad...” Cheyenne sadly shook her head as tears filled her eyes. “The O’Harah case, it wrecked him...God...those poor little girls. And he’s been hounded almost non stop by the media wanting interviews. I just don’t want to add to their stress right now.” Grayson nodded as he came to stand in front of Cheyenne and rubbed her arms up and down reassuringly. “I know. But you can’t handle this on your own, Chey. And you know if you go to other people with this, besides me, and your parents find out that you left them out, they’re going to be pissed. Besides, if what you think happened really did happen, it needs to be properly investigated.” Cheyenne nodded and sighed. “I know.” She glanced at her watch and saw it was still fairly early. She’d go home right now and talk to her parents. She started to turn away when Grayson whipped her back around. He looked intently at her. “That other thing you told me...about going to North Carolina? I’m coming with you, so just accept that.” Cheyenne nodded...she knew there was no talking him out of it. She pulled Grayson into a big hug. Then she left and headed for her parents’ house.

Lucy was on her couch groaning. Tim looked at her sympathetically. “You ok, Boot?” Lucy pitifully wailed. “No...I’m starving, and I can only eat 2 and 3 bites at a time anymore because I literally have no room left for food. The Big Three are taking up all of the space!” Tim, who was sitting next to her, pulled her into a big hug. “I know it’s hard, Boot. And I know there’s literally nothing I can say or do to make you feel better. But you heard what Dr. Boyd said...we’re in the home stretch now. If you can handle me being your T.O., then this is a cakewalk.” Lucy snickered at him. “Well, I guess that’s true.” Tim leaned over and gave Lucy what he thought would be a quick kiss. But she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there and the kiss quickly heated up, as they both groaned, and Tim began running his hands possessively down her body. They didn’t realize they had an audience. “You two are worse than a couple of teenagers.” Tim and Lucy froze, grinned at each other, before Tim slowly turned his head and smirked at Cheyenne. “Not our fault you have bad timing.” Lucy frowned as she saw the expression on Cheyenne’s face. “Chey? What’s wrong?” Tim sat up then, as did Lucy. Tim scooted over as Lucy waved Cheyenne over to the couch. Cheyenne sat between them as Tim and Lucy worriedly glanced at each other. Tim put his arm around her shoulders. “Cheyenne? Sweetheart, what is it?” Cheyenne sighed and glanced between them. “I think something bad has happened.” Cheyenne then proceeded to tell them what she’d heard, and her suspicions about what might have happened at the training center. 

Tim and Lucy looked at each other worriedly as Cheyenne finished telling them what happened. Cheyenne grimaced as she looked at them. “I’m sorry, guys. I know you’ve both got a lot going on right now, I don’t mean to dump any more on your shoulders.” Lucy softly smiled and pulled Cheyenne into a one armed hug. “Our shoulders are stronger than you think Chey.” Tim sighed and stood up...he knew they had to take this to the right people, immediately. He grimly looked at Cheyenne. “Chey, I know you’re not going to like this, but I don’t want you going back there by yourself until this gets sorted out.” Cheyenne sadly nodded, as Tim sighed. “I’ll go with you when I can. Maybe we can also get Wells, Nolan, maybe even Jase to go with you when I can’t go. Just until we get this taken care of, ok?” Cheyenne nodded, grateful that unlike he usually did, Tim was trying to find a compromise instead of practically holding her prisoner in trying to protect her. Tim softly smiled at her as he fished out his cell phone. “Ok...first things first. We call Sgt. Grey and see where to go from here.” 

An hour later, Sgt. Grey was sitting in a recliner in Tim and Lucy’s living room, sipping a beer and shaking his head at Cheyenne. “Does trouble just go looking for you, Cheyenne? I mean, you were at the academy simply to workout and get in shape for volleyball, and now suddenly you’re in the middle of a sex scandal involving the academy?” Cheyenne sheepishly looked at him. “No...trouble doesn’t have to look for me. It pretty much knows where I am at all times; now you know why Grayson calls me Pickle.” Sgt. Grey chuckled. “And he’s absolutely right.” Sgt. Grey looked at Tim and Lucy, and shook his head. “There’s nothing we can do...yet. All we have so far is what Cheyenne THINKS she heard, and THINKS she knows what happened. We’re a long way from being able to do anything.” Cheyenne scowled at Sgt. Grey. “So, we just sit back and do nothing? Really, Sgt. Grey?” Sgt. Grey frowned at her. “You’re as hotheaded as your dad. Did I say we do nothing?” Tim looked at Sgt. Grey as he realized what was happening. He vigorously shook his head. “No...no way; absolutely not.” Sgt. Grey looked at Lucy pleadingly, who nodded. She reached for Tim’s hand and pulled him down next to her. “Babe, Cheyenne’s been going there by herself for over a week now. If she suddenly starts showing up with her own entourage it will look strange. She can be our eyes and ears on this.” Tim scowled at Lucy. “Cheyenne is not a cop. She doesn’t need to be doing our jobs for us.” Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes. “I’m not asking her to do that Tim. If something is going on at the academy, I’m simply asking her to behave in such a way that it doesn’t tip anyone off to the fact that we know something is going on.” Cheyenne looked at Sgt. Grey. “What do you need me to do?” Sgt. Grey smiled kindly at her. “The same thing you’ve been doing...get ready for your volleyball tryouts. But while you do that, observe. Keep your eyes and ears open; but that’s it, Cheyenne. I mean it. Under no circumstances are you to do any type of investigating...zip...nada...nothing. Am I clear on that?” Cheyenne nodded her head. “Yes sir.” 

After Sgt. Grey had left, and Lucy was taking a bath, Tim cornered Cheyenne in the kitchen. Cheyenne looked at him curiously as she cleaned the kitchen...cleaning seemed to be her thing when she needed to clear her mind. Tim crossed his arms as he leaned back against the kitchen counter. “So, Wells just called me...to specifically see if you had told me and Lucy what you’ve already apparently told him.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Damnit...he shouldn’t have done that.” Tim frowned at her. “He’s just concerned about you. Chey...why were you afraid to come talk to us about this? You know you can tell us anything.” Cheyenne pleadingly looked at Tim...she’d never meant to hurt him. “Dad...you and mumsy are going through a lot right now. With her getting close to delivery...and then you and the O’Harah case. I’m not stupid dad, I know what that case did to you. I know how stressed you guys are right now...I just didn’t want to add to it, especially since I don’t know exactly what I heard at the training center.” Tim shook his head as he walked to Cheyenne and pulled her into a hug. “Now you listen to me, Chey. Lucy and I love you. We may not have started out the way most traditional families do, but you, me, and Lucy are a family, and we have been for a while now. We are NEVER too busy or tired or stressed for you... and that won’t change even after the Big Three are here. We love you, and whenever you need us, we’re there, no matter what. Got it?” Cheyenne nodded as she and Tim hugged each other tightly.


	5. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne and Grayson run the obstacle course at the training center together, and Grayson sees that his former instructor, Instructor Randall, is still a jerk. Cheyenne introduces Grayson to her friend, Cadet Ryan Carter.

Tim insisted that at least one person he knew and trusted accompany Cheyenne whenever she went to the training center at the academy. To everyone’s surprise, Tim demanded it be Grayson. Cheyenne and Grayson both knew when to pick their battles with Tim, so on this one, they decided to let him have his way. Cheyenne had just parked in the parking lot of the training center. She got out of her car as she grabbed her bag out of the passenger seat. She shut the door and locked it, whirling, leading with her fist, as she heard a sound behind her. Grayson stood there, smirking at her as he easily dodged her. “Nice instincts there, Rocky. Almost took me down.” Cheyenne chuckled at him. “It was almost too easy.” As they started walking to the training center, Grayson began lecturing Cheyenne on where to go, where not to go, what to do, what not to do. Cheyenne did an about face and marched back towards her car. Grayson frowned and hurried after her. Cheyenne unlocked and opened the door to her car and tossed her bag inside. Grayson carefully watched her. “What are you doing?” Cheyenne glared at him. “I’m not going to do this with you, Grayson. I was doing just fine on my own. I don’t need you breathing down my neck, trying to hide me from the world, to protect me. Mama did that; dad tries to do that. I swear to God, if you start that shit too, I will go back to North Carolina, and I won’t come back!” Cheyenne had had it with people smothering her. Grayson stepped towards her, and lowered his voice so only she could hear. “I’m sorry. Won’t happen again, or at least I’ll try not to do it as often. But I’m a cop, and you’re not, at least not yet. So chill with the attitude. You can lecture me once you have a badge like mine.” Then he bent towards her and whispered in her ear, and his words sent delicious chills up and down her spine. “And if you go back to North Carolina, I’ll find you.” He quickly nuzzled her, before he straightened away. “Are we clear on that?” Cheyenne simply nodded. 

As they turned to walk back to the training center, Grayson frowned at Cheyenne thoughtfully. “Chey I just noticed something. You have a very thick North Carolina accent...but your vocabulary isn’t southern at all. What’s up with that?” Cheyenne shook her head and laughed. “Mama didn’t want me sounding like an uneducated redneck, at least that’s what she called them. She always used southern slang, but she wouldn’t let me. Just add it to my list of quirks I suppose.” Cheyenne hated sometimes how different she was from everyone...but being as different as she was was one of the things that made Grayson crazy about her, and for her. They got to the front door, and Grayson opened it for her. “Well, I like your quirks, Chey.” Cheyenne smiled at him as she walked inside.

They made their way down the hallway, towards the back entrance and outside to where the obstacle course was. Cheyenne inwardly groaned. There was instructor Randall, yelling at Cadet Ryan Carter. Apparently Cadet Carter hadn’t performed as well as Instructor Randall would have liked. Cheyenne quickly elbowed Grayson. “That’s him. He gives me the creeps.” Grayson just grunted. “Yeah, I remember Randall...he’s a douche.” Instructor Randall finished yelling at Cadet Carter, but then turned to another cadet, Cadet Allison Freeman, and heaped praise on her, despite the fact that she’d finished the obstacle course three seconds behind Cadet Carter. Cadet Carter saw Cheyenne and nodded at her, and as Grayson waved him over, he quickly walked over to him. Ryan fist bumped Cheyenne, and then shook Grayson’s hand as Cheyenne made introductions. Grayson nodded his head towards Instructor Randall. “What’s up with that?” Ryan rolled his eyes. “I twisted my ankle on the last part of the obstacle course. Finished slower than my usual time, but still made it in the time allowed. Instructor Randall didn’t like that I guess.” Ryan glanced over at Instructor Randall, who was still talking to Cadet Freeman. “Freeman over there finished behind me, and was over the alotted time. But I guess it’s ok in her case.” Suddenly Instructor Randall spotted them and ended his conversation with Cadet Freeman. He came jogging over to Grayson, Cheyenne, and Ryan. He frowned at Ryan. “Shouldn’t you be doing something, Cadet Carter?” Instructor Randall then smiled at Cheyenne...but frowned at Grayson. “This place isn’t open to civilians.” Grayson rolled his eyes as he checked his watch. “Well, first of all, Randall, it’s Officer Wells to you; secondly, it’s 6:30pm. Unless you guys changed the rules here, training is done for the day, that means Cadet Carter here is doing exactly what he’s supposed to be doing...he’s talking to us.” Cheyenne smirked at him. “Instructor Randall, Grayson here is with the LAPD, you don’t remember him?” Instructor Randall smiled at Cheyenne. “You can call me Scott, Cheyenne.” Then he nodded and looked back at Grayson, with a much less friendly smile. “Oh yeah...Wells, I do remember you now; the Coastie.” Grayson simply nodded. Scott frowned at Grayson. “What are you doing here?” Grayson just shrugged his shoulders. “Decided to run the obstacle course with Cheyenne.” But Grayson offered no further explanation. Scott nodded his head. “Ok...well, I’ll let you guys get to it then.” He sauntered away, as Ryan smirked at them. “He was a lot friendlier with you, Cheyenne, when you didn’t have your own personal bodyguard.” Cheyenne nodded at him. “Are you going to be around for a while, Ryan?” Ryan nodded his head. “I’ll be in the weight room.” Cheyenne nodded as he jogged off. She looked at Grayson. “Ok...let’s run the obstacle course a few times, then we need to talk to Ryan.” Grayson looked at her questioningly. “Why?” Cheyenne glanced in the direction Ryan had gone. “Because he knows something.”

After the third obstacle course run, Grayson was done, but Cheyenne was still going strong. Grayson flopped on the ground as he laid on his back. Cheyenne came jogging up to him and grinned at him, shaking her head. Grayson looked up at her and rolled his eyes. “Yeah...I think your tryouts aren’t going to be a problem, Chey.” Cheyenne laughed as she held out her hand to him. He grasped it and gave her a heated look. “If we were alone...” Cheyenne nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I know, if we were alone and it was September...” Cheyenne jerked him to his feet as he grinned at her. “My thoughts exactly. Ok, let’s go talk to your friend, Ryan.” A short time later they found Ryan in the weight room. Cheyenne decided a little teasing was in order. “How’s Dominique?” Ryan glared at her as he finished his preacher curls and racked his weights. “We broke up.” Cheyenne winced at her ultra bad timing. “Aww Ryan...I’m sorry.” Ryan shrugged at her. “She didn’t want to be dating a cop...said she’d had enough of that life because of her dad.” Grayson’s eyes went wide as he finally got it. “You were dating Sgt. Grey’s daughter?” Ryan frowned at him and nodded. “Was...as in past tense, which means not anymore.” Grayson nodded and could tell Ryan didn’t want to talk about it anymore, as he glanced around and saw they were alone. “That’s good, because I’m not here to talk about your personal life.” Ryan suddenly went on guard. “No offense Officer Wells...but why are you here?” Grayson crossed his arms and looked intently at him. “To find out what you know.” Ryan frowned at him. “About what?” Grayson shook his head. “Not what...I already know what; I’m more interested in who.”


	6. Insider Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne’s friend, Cadet Ryan Carter, gives Grayson insider info on Instructor Randall. Grayson decides it’s time to officially bring the LAPD into the situation.

Ryan stonewalled them at first, but he finally agreed to talk to Cheyenne and Grayson. He wanted to meet somewhere far and away from the academy. They finally decided to meet at Grayson’s house...Ryan was terrified that he’d get kicked out of the academy, or worse, if anyone found out he was snitching. Grayson ordered pizza for dinner for everyone and shook his head in amusement as Cheyenne and Ryan wolfed down an entire pizza, just the two of them. Ryan looked sheepishly at Grayson. “Sorry...I’m living paycheck to paycheck at the moment until I make it through the academy.” Grayson carelessly shrugged his shoulders. “I get it dude, I’ve been there. I don’t feel like eating pizza for a week, so whatever’s left, feel free to take with you.” Ryan looked at him gratefully. Cheyenne was still hungry, but she knew Ryan needed the pizza much more than she did...she wasn’t financially independent yet, and practically anyone and everyone she knew fed her, so, she claimed to be finished. That would leave Ryan with two whole supreme pizzas. Grayson winked at her, as he knew she got it too.

Grayson wiped his mouth off with a napkin as he grinned at Sheeba, who had decided Ryan was her new favorite person. She sat in front of him and preened, gently putting the be of her massive, white paws in his hand. Ryan laughed at her. “She reminds me of a queen.” Grayson nodded and chuckled at them. “She thinks she is one.” Grayson decided it was time to get down to business. “Ryan... we need to talk about something.” Ryan sighed heavily and nodded. “I know.” Grayson glanced at Cheyenne before he looked back at Ryan. “First off, I will do everything I can to keep your name out of this, and to shield you from any blowback, ok?” Ryan nodded at him. Cheyenne grasped Ryan’s hand. “You can trust, Grayson, Ryan. I promise.” Ryan sighed as he glanced between them. “What do you want to know, Officer Wells?” 

Grayson asked Cheyenne to explain in detail what she’d seen and heard at the training center the other night. Ryan sadly shook his head. “So that’s why she quit.” Grayson frowned deeply at him. “Who is she?” Ryan sadly looked at him. “Her name is Avery Mills.” Grayson nodded in satisfaction...they had a name, and now they had a lead. “Ryan...what do you know?” Ryan shrugged his shoulders. “I haven’t actually seen anything happen...but it’s kind of an open secret at the academy that Randall...” Ryan looked at Cheyenne; he didn’t want to offend her. “Randall gives the female recruits higher marks in return for sexual favors.” Grayson swore and shook his head as Ryan continued. “But he was weird with Avery.” Grayson looked at him sharply. “Weird how?” Ryan angrily shook his head in disgust. “Avery and I went to high school together. She’s always had a certain...reputation. At first, she had no problem doing whatever Randall wanted. Avery does whatever it takes to get ahead. But then I guess she did have a problem with it... and he didn’t like being told no, according to her. She started slipping in the academy...her grades in everything were in a free fall. Then one day, I get a text from her, saying she quit. And she didn’t just quit, she shut off her phone and moved out of her apartment. I haven’t been able to find her, yet. But I know where she hangs out.” Cheyenne glanced at Grayson. “Well? What do you think, Gray?” Grayson gave her a troubled look. “I think you were right on the money, Cheyenne. And I think it’s time to officially bring the LAPD into this.” Cheyenne sighed with relief and nodded, as Ryan looked upset. “Officer Wells...I need to say something. I don’t condone, at all, what Randall is doing. But I’m just a cadet... and I had no proof I could give you...” Grayson nodded but cut him off. “I get it, Ryan, but here’s the thing. You don’t need to be wearing the badge if you look the other way when you know another cop is breaking the law. It doesn’t matter if you’re a cadet or the Police Commissioner. You may not actually do what Randall is doing, but your silence is you condoning it.” Ryan nodded as Grayson smiled at him. “Look, I think you’re a good guy, who will be a great cop. But you can’t be afraid to speak up. We have to weed the bad apples out of law enforcement before they do any more damage.” Ryan nodded in agreement and told Grayson he’d do whatever he could to help build the case.

Afterwards, Ryan had left, with pizza and Grayson’s contact info. Cheyenne smiled at Grayson as he let Sheeba out to use the bathroom. He raised his eyebrows at her. “What?” Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. “I appreciate you being nice to Ryan. I was afraid you’d read him the riot act.” Grayson shook his head. “Nah. He’s at the bottom of the law enforcement food chain, and didn’t know what to do. Just needed a little guidance.” Sheeba came to the back door and pawed it. Grayson let her in and shut and locked the door. He got her a treat and she happily trotted to her doggie bed and laid down to eat her treat. Cheyenne grinned at Grayson. “You’re a good guy, Grayson Wells.” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know.” Sometimes he had to work hard to be a good guy, especially around Cheyenne, but she was worth it. He was having to work extra hard right now. He turned away from her, headed to his bedroom to get his wallet and keys when she snagged his wrist. She turned him towards her, and dragged him into her arms. She crushed her mouth to his as Grayson wrapped his arms around her and groaned. Their tongues tangled playfully, as Cheyenne wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss, as Grayson backed her roughly into the nearest wall. The kiss went on and on before he tore his mouth away from hers. He buried his face in her neck. “Sometimes you...” Cheyenne closed her eyes and laughed. “I know. Sometimes I make it difficult for you to be a nice guy.” Grayson lifted his head and softly smiled at her. “Very much so.” He gently stroked her cheek as he looked at her tenderly. “But you’re worth it.” Cheyenne smiled at him. “Thanks. I’m sorry Gray...I don’t mean to make things difficult...” Grayson chuckled at her. “Yes you do.” Cheyenne frowned at him. “Well, sometimes I just can’t help it. I really, really, REALLY like kissing you.” He gently nuzzled her neck, and his voice became rough. “I like it too, and in a few months, we won’t have to stop.” He kissed her one final time. “But for now, we do.” He left Cheyenne standing there, smiling after him, as he went into his bedroom. A few minutes later, he emerged and looked at her. “Ready to go?” Cheyenne frowned at him. “Go where?” He held out his hand. “We’re going to your parents’ house, and tell them what Ryan told us.” Cheyenne nodded as she walked to him and grabbed his hand. They walked out of his house, holding hands with their arms gently swinging.


	7. New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Grey, Grayson, Tim, and Cheyenne take the case to Detective Megan Ashburn and Detective Ash Reno in Major Crimes. After hearing Cheyenne’s story, Ash and Megan decide its time to start building the case.

The next morning, Cheyenne was on her way with Sgt. Grey, Tim, and Grayson to Major Crimes. Sgt. Grey wasn’t sure this classified as a major crime, but to him, it did. If sexual abuse and/or assault was going on at the police academy, and especially if the perpetrator of that crime was an instructor, and more especially if in fact the other instructors knew about it and were either ignoring it or covering it up, then all of that put together equaled a major crime to Sgt. Grey...and it needed to be stopped immediately. They rode the elevator up together. Grayson glanced at Cheyenne, who seemed nervous. She glanced over at him and he winked at her. They were standing behind the others, which Grayson was glad for. He dreaded what would happen if anyone ever found out about his true feelings for Cheyenne. He knew some people suspected, but he wasn’t about to confirm it for them anytime soon. 

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. Cheyenne grinned as she heard a giggling little girl. She knew who that giggle belonged to. She walked through the door to Major Crimes and saw Detective Ash Reno and Detective Megan Ashburn laughing and eating breakfast with Megan’s five year old daughter, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn gasped as she saw Cheyenne and jumped out of her chair, racing towards her. “Chey! Chey!” Cheyenne chuckled as did the rest of the adults as Cheyenne caught Kaitlyn and scooped her up in her arms. Aside from Attorney Noah Reno (Megan’s boyfriend and Ash’s twin brother) Cheyenne was Kaitlyn’s favorite babysitter. Cheyenne gave Kaitlyn a big hug. “Hi, Kateybug! I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Kaitlyn grinned at her. “I don’t have pre school today! Noah’s picking me up soon and we’re going to the big wheel!” Cheyenne chuckled at her. “You mean the ferris wheel at Santa Monica Pier?” Kaitlyn nodded excitedly as Cheyenne smiled at her. A brilliant idea occurred to Kaitlyn. “Can you come too, Chey? Pretty please?” Cheyenne regretfully shook her head. “I’m sorry Kateybug, but I can’t go today. I actually need to talk to your mom and Uncle Ash. But you and I will do something fun very soon, ok?” Kaitlyn nodded as Cheyenne put her down and she ran back to finish her breakfast. A short time later, Noah arrived to pick Kaitlyn up. After many goodbyes, Noah and Kaitlyn left, and Cheyenne decided it was time to get down to business. She was about to say something when Ash beat her to it. Ash leaned back in his chair. “”So...what have you got for us, Cheyenne?” Cheyenne grimly looked at him. “A dirty cop...I think.”

Ash and Megan listened intently to Cheyenne’s story. They glanced at each other as Megan dove into the questions. “So, she didn’t actually tell you she’d been raped or sexually assaulted?” Cheyenne shook her head. “No.” Megan leaned back in her chair as Ash sighed. “I already hate this case. There’s been sexual harassment, at the very least, in law enforcement academies across this country, and it’s gone on for decades.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as Ash softly smiled at her. “I didn’t say I condone it, Cheyenne. I’m just saying this is an ongoing, long term problem. That said, it’s a pretty brazen move for an instructor to rape a cadet at the training center. Either he’s really that stupid, or, he’s done this often in the past and gotten away with it every time.” Cheyenne sighed as she glanced between Ash and Megan. “So, you believe me?” Megan smiled kindly at her. “I believe you, Cheyenne, so does, Ash.” Ash nodded in confirmation, as Megan sighed. “Unfortunately, this isn’t a simple case of simply going to the training center and confronting Instructor Randall. We have no proof, no probable cause, we only have you and what you think you heard. Unless your friend at the academy will talk to us, or that other cadet who quit will talk to us...” Megan trailed off as Tim crossed his arms and sighed. “There’s another way...we could put someone in undercover, maybe as another instructor.” Cheyenne shook her head. “That won’t work dad...from what I’ve seen, Instructor Randall is very respectful to the other instructors. He only targets the female cadets. It has to be someone close to my age. Maybe you guys could find some people who graduated from the academy fairly recently.” She turned to look at Grayson. “Maybe some of the women you went through the academy with tangled with Randall.” Everyone looked at Cheyenne, clearly impressed at her ideas. Ash grinned at her. “That’s very good, Cheyenne. You gunning for my job already?” Cheyenne blushed as she softly smiled at him. “Maybe someday, but I think I’ll finish college first.” As Tim, Sgt. Grey, Megan, and Ash began discussing ideas, Grayson quickly leaned over and whispered into Cheyenne’s ear. “Nice work. I told you, you have killer instincts.” Cheyenne turned and smiled at him as he winked at her. 

Tim looked at Cheyenne and sighed, not catching the look that passed between her and Grayson. “I need you guys to give me an objective opinion...Chey’s been participating in some of the physical training with the cadets, like working out with them, running the obstacle course with them, that kind of thing, to get ready for volleyball tryouts in April. She’s really been enjoying it, and it’s helped a lot in her recovery from her car accident. She wants to continue with that...understandably, I’m very reluctant to let her because of what might be happening over there. Do you guys think it’s safe?” Megan nodded reassuringly at him. “I think so. Cheyenne already has suspicions about this guy, so she’s not about to be in a situation where she’s alone with him. I’d just make sure she goes there during the times that lots of other cadets are still there.” Tim looked at Cheyenne pointedly, as did Grayson. Cheyenne smiled at both of them. “I promise, cross my heart.” As they continued to discuss the case, including who to put undercover, Cheyenne hoped she’d be able to keep that promise. 

Instructor Sean Merritt sighed as he read over the file of former cadet Avery Mills. She’d been at the top of her class... and then out of nowhere, she’d gone into a free fall. Finally she’d just stopped showing up for the training, and they’d been forced to kick her out of the program. Sean wanted to know what the hell had happened, but Avery hadn’t returned any of his calls. Sean had taken his concerns to his boss, Instructor Garrett Wood. Instructor Wood was old school, and in his mind, Avery simply hadn’t been able to cut it and had quit. As far as Instructor Wood was concerned, quitters weren’t worth his time, and he could care less if Avery was gone. But Sean thought there was more to the story and had tried, and failed, to convince his boss that they needed to do some digging into why Avery had suddenly gone from being the star of her class at the academy to suddenly quitting and all but vanishing. Sean leaned back in his office chair and wondered what to do. Going against his boss would have ramifications; but doing nothing would also have ramifications. And he was convinced, and worried, that there was a big problem at the academy...a problem that his boss not only showed no interest in dealing with, but also might be helping to cover it up.


	8. Pining Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson pines away for Cheyenne as Ash pines away for Cheyenne. Ash isn’t pleased with how they’ll investigate the case, at least at first. Angela and Timothy pay Lucy a visit.

Tim and Sgt. Grey had to get to their patrol duties. Grayson was off, which was good, since Ash and Megan wanted to talk to him and Cheyenne some more. Grayson got himself some coffee as Megan studied him thoughtfully. “Grayson, when you were going through the academy, did you notice anything concerning Instructor Randall, or honestly any of the instructors that was odd or just didn’t seem right?” Grayson nodded as he sipped his coffee. “Nothing that I could prove. But I did notice some things, yes.” Megan sat up straighter, her interest piqued. “What things?” Grayson sighed as he sat down. “Well, for one thing, Randall always stood too close, or what I thought was too close, to the female recruits. It also struck me as really convenient that some of the female recruits who were struggling with the obstacle course, they never seemed to improve their skills on the course, yet they miraculously got better in their times on the course...especially after some ‘extra’ practice with Randall.” Ash rolled his eyes as Megan nodded. “Did you confront anyone about it? Or did any of the female recruits say anything to you about it?” Grayson shook his head. “No, and no. I only had a bad feeling that something was going on, but I never had any proof of any kind. I knew no one would listen to me without proof.” Megan sighed and nodded, then she looked at Cheyenne. “I was serious earlier, Cheyenne. You definitely need to watch your step over there, especially around Instructor Randall.” Cheyenne nodded at Megan. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Just then, Officer Brenna Parker came strolling in, along with Sgt. Grey. Ash and Brenna were in a secret relationship that no one except Tim and Lucy knew anything about. Ash hid his surprise well at seeing his girlfriend stroll into his office. Sgt. Grey smiled at Ash and Megan. “Detectives, I’m not trying to interfere in your case, but I think I have a solution.” Ash glanced at Brenna, who barely looked at him, as Megan nodded her head. “Ok...let’s have it, Sergeant.” Sgt. Grey nodded at her. “Officer Parker here never went through our academy...we were extremely short handed, and needed a set of extra hands, quick. Officer Parker at the time already had gone through San Francisco’s academy, and was on the force there for several years. I called in a favor, and Officer Parker was hired with the stipulation that at some point, she go through two weeks of training at the academy.” Ash was shaking his head as Brenna glared at him. “I don’t know, Sgt. Grey...no offense to Officer Parker, but she’s older than the recruits Randall usually goes for.” Megan chuckled at him...and Brenna’s glare. “I think it’s a perfect idea. Officer Parker might be a bit older, but she’s got the hot factor going on.” Brenna let out a surprised laugh. “Thank you, ma’am.” Ash was still mulling it over as Grayson rolled his eyes. “Think it through, Detective Reno. We can’t use Cheyenne any more than we already are. I’ve worked several shifts with Officer Parker...she can handle herself.” Brenna smiled at Grayson as Ash held up his hands in surrender. “Fine. Officer Parker gets her two weeks of training, hopefully that’s enough time to build the case.” 

A short time later, Grayson was walking Cheyenne to her car. He watched her as she unlocked her car, opened the door and tossed her bag inside. If anything ever happened to her...Grayson shook his head as he refused to let himself finish that train of thought. Grayson was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice Cheyenne frowning at him. “Gray? What’s wrong?” Grayson sighed as he glanced away. “Nothing, just...be careful, ok?” Cheyenne softly smiled at him. She gave him a quick, but firm hug goodbye. “I gotta get to class. See you later!” Grayson watched her leave and wished, not for the first time, that either Cheyenne was older, or, he could be interested in someone else. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head in frustration, as he walked to his truck. As Grayson was leaving, Ash had followed Brenna out to her car. Ash glanced around to make sure they were alone. They were trying to keep their loving, but sometimes stormy relationship secret. “Brenn...hold up.” Brenna glanced around as she crossed her arms. “Yes, Detective?” Ash rolled his eyes as he approached her. “Cut that out.” Brenna couldn’t hide the hurt look on her face. “What do you want, Ash? If it’s to tell me you don’t want me on the case because you think I can’t handle it, I already know that, thanks.” Ash frowned at her as he caressed her cheek. “That’s not it and you know it. I know you can handle it.” Brenna looked at him questioningly. “Then what is it?” Ash shook his head. “If this Randall guy really is a sexual predator, then it means he’s been doing this for a long time, and getting away with it. It means he’s practiced, and efficient in his game.” Brenna raised an eyebrow at him. “So am I.” Ash softly smiled at her. “I know that...just, watch your six.” Brenna smiled tenderly at him. “I will...Detective Stallion.” Ash chuckled at her. “Really?” Brenna winked at him, as she got in her car and drove away, headed for the academy and her first undercover assignment with the LAPD. Brenna couldn’t be anymore excited. 

Tim walked into his house later that evening, with a surprise dinner for Lucy, and was surprised to hear laughing and an excited baby squeal. He peeked into the living room and smiled. There was one of his best friends, Detective Angela Lopez, and her adorable baby boy, Timothy, whom Angela had named after Tim. Angela glanced into the doorway and saw Tim. “Hey you.” Angela grinned down at her son, who started squealing with excitement when he saw Tim. “I think he’s excited to see you, Bradford.” Tom chuckled as he walked into the room. He kissed Lucy, before going to give Angela a hug, and then picked up an excited Timothy. Tim shook his head as he smiled at Timothy. “What are you feeding this kid? He triples in size every time I see him.” Angela laughed; Timothy was indeed a very chunky baby now, with rolls on both arms and both legs and super chubby cheeks. His dimples, one on each cheek and one in the middle of his chin had started to emerge. Angela ruffled her son’s blonde hair. “He’s sitting up by himself now, and is almost, but not quite, on the verge of crawling. As soon as he becomes mobile, he’ll slim up some, according to his doctor.” Tim was making funny faces at Timothy as Angela sighed. “Lucy told me about the case.” Tim rolled his eyes at Angela’s glum look. “Don’t worry, Lopez, there will still be plenty of detecting left for you to do when you come back.” Now it was Angela who rolled her eyes. “I’m not talking about the current case. I’m talking about the O’Harah case. You ok?” Tim shrugged his shoulders as he bounced Timothy in his arms. “I’m as ok as I can be, I suppose. How’s Drew?” Angela recognized that Tim desperately wanted to change the subject, so she let him. Angela smiled brightly at Tim. “He’s really good. He should be able to come home in about three weeks. And believe it or not, he looks more like Wesley than this one does.” Tim chuckled at that as Timothy cooed away in Tim’s arms, making Tim, Lucy, and Angela smile at him.


	9. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is worried about Cheyenne, and Lucy. Ash is worried about Brenna. Megan is worried about Ash. And everyone is worried about Cadet Avery Mills.

Tim and Lucy shared a quiet dinner after Angela and baby Timothy had left. Lucy sighed as she forced herself to eat. Tim had caught Lucy up on the case. “Look, babe, I know you’re worried, I am too, but you have to find a healthy way to handle it.” Tim frowned at her. “What’s that supposed to mean, Boot?” Lucy rolled her eyes at him. “I mean all of Mid Wilshire has Cheyenne’s back. Not to mention, what if Chey follows through with her plans to become a cop?” Tim shook his head. “That’s different, Boot. She’ll be an adult then, not to mention, she’ll have the training she needs to handle herself.” Lucy shook her head and laughed. “She’s had no formal training yet, and can already handle herself, and has better instincts than some of the veteran cops we work with. Anyway, Brenna’s on the case now. It’s all going to work out babe...you’ll see.” Lucy groaned as she put her fork down. Tim looked at her sympathetically. “Can’t eat anymore?” Lucy ruefully shook her head. “No more room.” Tim frowned in concern...Lucy barely had finished half of what he’d put on her plate, and he hadn’t put much on to begin with. As Tim studied his wife, he suddenly realized the toll the pregnancy was taking on her. Gone was her glowing skin, and thick, silky, shiny hair. Now she had dark circles under her eyes, which were in stark contrast to her pale skin. Her brown hair was limp and stringy now. And she always seemed exhausted. Tim leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. “I’ll clean up. You go get comfortable, Boot.” Lucy nodded and slowly got up from the table and waddled to the couch. She gave a sigh of relief as she stretched out on the couch. After Tim had cleaned up the kitchen, had a long, hot shower, and changed into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, he joined Lucy on the couch. He stretched out on the couch with her, as he wrapped her in his arms. Lucy fell fast asleep, but Tim laid there, wide awake, worrying about so many things he could do nothing about.

The next day, Ash and Megan spent all morning trying to track down Avery Mills...to no avail. Megan grimly looked at Ash as they headed towards the police academy, with Ash at the wheel. “You don’t think something’s happened to her...do you?” Ash shrugged his shoulders. “Anything’s possible, but we have nothing to indicate that. I think she’s hiding.” Megan nodded at him as she looked out the passenger side window. “So, how do we play this?” Ash glanced at her. “We go at from the disappearance angle. We’ll say that we received an anonymous tip for a welfare check on Avery Mills, and no one can seem to find her. We don’t breathe a word about anything else.” Megan nodded in agreement as they turned into the parking lot for the training center at the academy. Ash parked the car, and he and Megan got out. They scanned the parking lot, and Megan hissed. “Ash...check it out.” Ash glanced in the direction Megan was looking in, and saw two men in a heated argument next to a truck. Ash glanced at Megan and nodded as they hurried across the parking lot. Megan spoke first. “What the hell is going on here?” Instructor Randall and Instructor Merritt glanced at her in surprise. Instructor Randall looked Megan up and down, slowly, not even bother to hide the fact that he was checking her out. He slowly smiled at her as Instructor Merritt frowned at Megan and Ash. “Who are you?” Megan sent them an icy cold smile. “I’m Detective Ashburn, this is Detective Reno, we’re with Major Crimes. We’d like to ask you some questions about one of your former cadets, Avery Mills.” Instructor Randall frowned at them. “Why? She quit...not our concern anymore.” Megan took her sunglasses off and walked up to Instructor Randall. “Actually, it’s very much a concern of yours...or it’s about to be.” Instructor Merritt frowned deeply at Megan and Ash. “What’s going on here?” Ash spoke up as Megan, never flinching, kept her gaze on Instructor Randall, gaging his reaction. Ash grimly looked between them. “Cadet Mills hasn’t been seen since the day she had her last class here. No one can reach her, and no one seems to know where she is.” Instructor Randall was the first to glance away, as he carelessly shrugged his shoulders. “Again...not our problem. She’s an adult, she can disappear if she wants to.” Instructor Randall glanced at Instructor Merritt. “I don’t have time for this, I have recruits to train.” He stalked away and went into the building. 

A short time later, Ash and Megan were sitting in Instructor Sean Merritt’s office. He glanced between them as they read the file on Cadet Avery Mills. Megan shook her head as she tossed the file back on his desk. “So one of your best Cadets suddenly becomes one of the worst, practically overnight, then she just stops showing up altogether, and no one looked into it?” Instructor Merritt sighed in frustration as he looked at Megan. “I tried to reach out to her, Detective Ashburn. I called her several times, and left voicemails practically begging her to call me, I even went by her apartment twice. I was never able to get in touch with her.” Megan frowned at him. “Well, if that’s true, at least you’re showing some concern. That’s more than I can say for that jackass, Randall.” Instructor Merritt nodded at her. “He is a jackass...but he’s one of our lead instructors in the physical training of the academy and he’s good. But he’s got a point. Cadet Mills is 22 years old...which makes her a legal adult in the eyes of the law. Our hands are kind of tied because of that. There’s only so much we can do to find her. Don’t worry, I’m keeping an eye on Cheyenne, I promise.” Megan raised her eyebrows in surprise as Ash scowled at him. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean, Instructor Merritt?” Instructor Merritt raised his hands in surrender. “C’mon...you know exactly what I mean. Cheyenne might only be 17, but she looks much older than that, I guess because of how insanely tall she is. And she definitely doesn’t conduct herself like any teenager I’ve ever seen. She’s more mature than half the cadets we’ve got in the current class. People might get the wrong idea about her...” Megan sent him a chilly smile. “Well, God help them if they do mess with her; along with the fact that most of the LAPD has her back, Cheyenne’s already brought down two sexual predators, mostly on her own.” Instructor Merritt nodded at her. “I know her background...I’ve seen some of the news articles. Poor kid’s been through a lot already. That’s why I’m keeping an eye on her...in case some jackwagon here does get the wrong idea.” Megan grimly looked at him. “Would some of those jackwagons include any of the instructors?” Instructor Merritt looked at Megan, but didn’t say anything. Ash sighed as he stood up. “We’ll be in touch.” Ash and Megan walked out of the office and headed for their car. 

Ash wanted to check out the obstacle course first, so they changed direction, and headed for the back of the building. They walked outside and Ash’s blood began to boil. He found just what he’d expected to find: Brenna, on the obstacle course in her PT gear, and Instructor Randall, being ever so friendly and helpful with Brenna as he practically ignored the rest of the class. He was all over Brenna, who was playing her part perfectly. Ash shook his head and muttered. “What a piece of shit.” Megan nodded at him. “Yep...and check it out; there are three other instructors out here, and not one of them is doing a damn thing about it. How many other female LAPD cops went through this just to get their badge?” But Ash wasn’t paying attention to Megan. He was still shaking his head. “Asshole.” Megan glanced over at him in surprise. “Ohhh...so that’s how it is.” Ash finally glanced over at her, confused. “What?” Megan rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Romeo. We better leave before you go smash his face in.” Ash deeply frowned at her and crossed his arms. “Any reason why we’re not arresting him right now?” Megan rolled her eyes. “Yes, plenty of them. I’ll explain on the way, now c’mon before you blow this whole case.” Megan grabbed Ash’s arm, and all but dragged him to the parking lot.


	10. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Ash find a clue to the case in the form of a mysterious note left on their car. Cheyenne meets the man who will become her mentor.

Megan frowned as she and Ash approached their car. “What’s that?” Ash shrugged his shoulders as he and Megan quickly approached their car, the small, white piece of paper fluttering in the breeze, under a windshield wiper blade. Ash snatched the note and read it aloud as Megan glanced around. “McHale’s Pub, tonight, 8pm.” Megan looked at him and smiled. “So, we get there early, set up a stakeout, and see what happens at McHale’s Pub at 8pm.” Ash nodded at her, as Megan winked at him. “Don’t worry, Romeo, your secret’s safe with me.” Ash didn’t have to ask what secret. He sighed and nodded as they got into the car. “I know.”

Shortly after Megan and Ash had left, Cheyenne showed up to run the obstacle course. She went two rounds in it when she saw Instructor Merritt quickly approaching her. Cheyenne visibly relaxed and smiled at him; she absolutely trusted him. She absolutely did not trust Instructor Randall. Instructor Merritt had someone with him, a uniformed cop, from the LAPD. Cheyenne didn’t recognize the man. He was tall, as tall as she was. He had strawberry blonde hair, playful blue eyes, a dash of freckles across his face, and an easy smile. Cheyenne had no way of knowing that was the day her mentor, one of her very best friends she’d ever have, and one of her greatest heartbreaks that she’d carry with her forever, walked into her life. Instructor Merritt glanced around as they approached her. “Hi, Cheyenne, is your dad with you?” Cheyenne shook her head. “No. I got a text from him saying he was going to meet me, but he didn’t say why; I just got another text from him and he said he’ll be here as soon as he can. He’s on a traffic stop that apparently turned into a drug bust. Why...what’s up?” Instructor Merritt grinned at her. “You’re what’s up. Cheyenne, I’d like you to meet Sergeant Cooper Reinking. He works over in the Newton division.” Cheyenne nodded at him as they shook hands. Sergeant Reinking smiled at her. “Nice to meet you, Cheyenne. Everyone just calls me Coop...even my kids. You’re welcome to do the same.” Coop was something of a legend in the LAPD. He was a great cop... and a great man. Everyone knew him and everyone loved him. He’d made several high profile arrests in his decade on the job, which had helped him move up the ranks fairly quickly. What made Coop different from so many other cops was he hadn’t let the job, or life, jade him. Cheyenne nodded as she glanced between Coop and Instructor Merritt. “Umm...I don’t mean to be rude, but what’s going on?” Coop grinned at her. “They haven’t told you yet?” Cheyenne shook her head, as Coop chuckled at her. “Well, Cheyenne, Instructor Merritt here was just telling me that you have officially blown everyone out of the water...at least on the obstacle course.” Cheyenne gasped at that. “What...seriously?” The men both nodded and grinned at her, as Coop continued. “See...up until you came along, I was the official record holder here of the fastest time on the obstacle course in like...ever. I understand you want to be a cop?” Cheyenne excitedly grinned at him. “I have to finish college first.” Cooper nodded in approval. “Very good...very good.” They were still chatting as they heard a shout, and saw Tim come rushing over. “Sorry I’m late...I didn’t miss it yet, did I?” Cheyenne frowned at him. “Miss what, dad?” Coop just grinned at her. “You think I’m not going to defend my title?” Cooper looked at Cheyenne and grinned as he undid his utility belt and handed it to Instructor Merritt. Cheyenne, who Tim knew was extremely competitive, narrowed her eyes at him. She gave him a brief, confident nod. “You’re on, Coop.” Cheyenne rushed to Tim and briefly hugged him before she ran to the beginning of the obstacle course. Instructor Merritt glanced at Coop. “Was I lying or what?” Coop just laughed at him. “You most definitely were not.” Tim followed them, chuckling. “Do I want to know?” Instructor Merritt sighed. “No offense, Bradford, but your teenage, blonde bombshell badass daughter is making this entire class of recruits look like pansyasses. She just broke Coop’s record on the obstacle course. Not only that, she’s actually tutoring two of the recruits in some of the classroom work. Like she knows police procedures even better than they do, and when, just for kicks, I tested her in a negotiation scenario, she practically aced it.” Tim beamed with pride as they moved to the side, off of the course. “That’s my girl.” 

Instructor Merritt began barking out orders, as Tim glanced over his shoulder. He’d texted Lucy about what was going on, who demanded he video every second of it; and then apparently Lucy had texted everyone. Grayson, John, Jackson, Nyla, her husband Jase, and even Angela had come out to see the show. Instructor Merritt was still yelling at the cadets. “Are your feet made of concrete? I said everyone off the course...now! Move your asses!” He shook his head in frustration. “These damn kids today...ok.” Once he was satisfied that the course was clear, he yelled at the cadets. “Stick around and watch the race, maybe you boys and girls will learn something.” He stepped onto the course at the starting line with a stopwatch. “I’ll keep time. Fastest time wins, no do overs. Got it?” Cheyenne and Coop glanced at each other and grinned. Then they both looked in front of them, and the grins fell away as their eyes glittered with excitement and adrenaline began to flow. Smack talk for both of them began from both sides. “Show her how it’s done , Coop!” “You can take him, Chey!” “There’s no way a volleyball player can beat a cop.” “She’s gonna whoop your ass, Coop.” The obstacle course consisted of running, climbing up and down a cargo net, running through tires, vaulting a wall, and running across a narrow, wooden plank. Instructor Merritt chuckled as he glanced around and saw that the obstacle course was now surrounded with cops, instructors, and cadets, all cheering, clapping and whistling. He held up the stopwatch. “Alright, take your mark...get set...” Cheyenne and Coop tuned out the noise, as they focused on the course ahead of them. Instructor Merritt hit the button on the stopwatch. “Go!” He stood perfectly still as Cheyenne and Coop flew past him, with Tim videoing the whole thing. It was neck and neck for almost the entire course, but Cheyenne found one last burst of adrenaline in her, and put on a burst of speed. The small crowd erupted into cheers as Cheyenne finished a whole second ahead of Coop. 

Cheyenne’s cheering section was exploding with applause, whistles, and cheers. Angela chuckled as she clapped. “Wow...I can’t believe she beat him.” Grayson was also clapping. “Never a doubt...GO CHEY!” Jase was whistling as Nyla grinned at Tim. “You’ve got one amazing daughter there, Bradford.” Tim grinned at her. “Indeed I do.” Jackson and John were chanting Cheyenne’s name, as Cheyenne looked over at them and grinned. She looked back at Coop and sent him a confident smile, as she stuck her hand out. He grinned at her as he shook it. “Not bad, Cheyenne, not too bad at all.” They walked back to the front of the course as Tim came onto the course, and shook Coop’s hand. They grinned at each other as Coop glanced at Cheyenne. “Your dad has my number. If you can do that on an obstacle course, I want to see what you do on a volleyball court. You guys send me the game schedule.” Cheyenne laughed and nodded as Tim and Coop quickly caught up with each other. Instructor Merritt came over grinning hugely at Cheyenne. “Young lady, I’m going to be hugely disappointed if I don’t see you back here in a couple of years as a cadet.” Cheyenne smiled at him. “Oh I’ll be here, don’t worry.” Cheyenne glanced past him and saw Instructor Randall glaring at her through a window. His glare seemed almost evil, and sent chills down her spine. She glanced at Tim who was excitedly talking with Coop, and laughing at something Coop had said...but when she looked back at the window, Instructor Randall was gone.


	11. Dinner and Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash buys dinner for the mystery guest that meets him and Megan at the pub. When Ash gets home late that night, he finds dinner... and dessert...waiting for him.

While Cheyenne had been busy kicking butt on the obstacle course at the academy, Ash and Megan had been busy setting up their stakeout. They had no idea who wanted to meet them at the pub at 8pm, or why. But they suspected it had something to do with the case. It was now 7:45pm and Ash and Megan were sitting at a corner booth in the pub, which allowed them to see the entire pub except the small kitchen and of course the restroom. They were hoping whoever wanted to meet them would find them. They had set up surveillance units at different points outside the pub. The problem was they had no idea who to look for. Ash shelled some peanuts and popped a few into his mouth as he glanced around discreetly. “Noah have Kateybug tonight?” Megan softly smiled at her daughter’s nickname. “Yeah...although he might call Cheyenne over for a couple of hours to entertain her so he can get some work done.” Megan wistfully sighed as Ash frowned at her. “What?” Megan ruefully shook her head. “Ash...Noah’s great; he’s so good with Kaitlyn and he’s everything I’ve ever wanted.” Ash rolled his eyes at her. “But?” Megan shrugged her shoulders. “But am I doing the right thing? I wasn’t looking to get into a serious relationship with anyone yet. I mean, we just moved here, I haven’t been with the LAPD all that long, and my ex husband, Kaitlyn’s father I might add, just died.” Ash shook his head in frustration at Megan as he sipped his beer. “You need a reality check, partner. You’re a well trained, seasoned, excellent detective. You’re good at your job, so the fact that you and Kateybug just moved here is totally irrelevant, as is the fact that you haven’t been with us all that long. And Kaitlyn’s sperm donor? Give me a break, Meg. He hated you, and he hated her. He was a shitty husband to you, and wasn’t any kind of father to Kateybug at all, so him being dead is about the only decent thing he’s done for you two. Noah’s crazy about you two... and you two obviously adore him, so what’s the problem?” Megan rolled her eyes. “Well, there’s also Anna...” but she trailed off when she saw Ash shaking his head. “Nope, nice try though. Anna’s gone; and while I know she loved my brother, it never would’ve lasted between them. She had too much shit that she just couldn’t get over...granted, it was bad shit, but she let it dominate her life.” Ash smirked at her as he continued. “This is about you letting your bad shit dominate your life; do yourself a favor and don’t let it. I let my crap get in the way...still do sometimes, and it’s why I keep fucking up with Brenna.” Megan softly smiled at him. “You really love her, don’t you?” Ash turned it around on her. “You love, Noah...you and Kateybug both do, am I right?” Before Megan could answer, Ash muttered under his breath. “Heads up...this could be it.”

Megan nodded at him, and was caught off guard when someone suddenly sat down next to her on the edge of the booth. Startled, Megan turned her head sharply...and stared into the frightened brown eyes of a young woman. The young woman was wearing an L.A. Rams ball cap, down so low on her face ET eyes could barely be seen, but Megan saw them and the terror in them. The young woman had chestnut hair, pulled into a ponytail that hung just past her shoulders, and an athletic build from what Megan could tell. Ash frowned at the young woman but Megan already knew. Megan scooted over and let the young woman sit more inside the booth. Megan uttered only one word as she gave the young woman a sympathetic look. “Avery.” Avery Mills nodded as she wiped her eyes. “I heard you were looking for me.” Megan glanced at Ash, who gave her an encouraging nod. He wanted Megan to take the lead on this. Megan sighed as she looked at the terrified young woman. “Avery...we can protect you; we know what happened.” Avery fought back tears. “It’s too late.” Megan smiled gently at her. “No, it’s not. We can help you Avery...if you let us.” Avery crumbled then, and her story came pouring out of her; how Instructor Randall had quickly zeroed in on her, sexually harassed her, and afraid to say anything because she was only a cadet, she’d begun having sex with him...in return, even though Avery was earning top grades on her own, Instructor Randall had given her even higher grades. She’d told him that after one of their encounters, she’d become pregnant. He’d quickly denied that the baby was his. When Avery finally started standing up for herself and started to refuse him, he’d taken revenge on her by giving her failing grades. The final blow came when Avery had tried once again to talk to him about the baby. They’d been in his office, and after she had brought up the baby again, he’d attacked her and violently raped her. Avery’s scream that dreadful night was what Cheyenne had heard. Avery looked like she was about to pass out after telling her story, so Ash ordered her some food and something to drink. Avery looked at him gratefully. “I haven’t eaten in two days.” Ash frowned at her. “Why not?” Avery fearfully looked at him. “Because Instructor Randall has been looking for me. I don’t have any family here...and I didn’t want anyone to know what happened. I haven’t been to my apartment or any friends’ or anything. He said if I told anyone...he’d make sure I couldn’t tell anyone else.” Megan took pity on her. “Well, all of that crap stops right now, Avery. You can’t stay on the streets...not in your condition. We’ll get you a hotel room if you’re too afraid to go back to your apartment, and I’ll put two cops on guard duty for you.” Avery frantically shook her head. “No...you can’t. He knows everyone, he’s buddies with them.” Megan smiled at her. “He’s not my friend and he’s not my buddy...how about you, Ash?” Ash winked at Avery. “Fuck no.” Avery softly smiled at Megan and Ash, and for the first time in a long time, she started to feel safe again.

Ash walked into his apartment late that night and leaned tiredly against the door, closing his eyes. After meeting with Avery and getting her settled into a hotel, with two cops he trusted, and after a doctor had checked her out, Ash and Megan had gone to interview Avery’s friend and current cadet Ryan Carter. He’d given them a lot of circumstantial stuff, but Ash doubted much of it would hold up in court. Ash suddenly inhaled deeply, and felt a calm settle over him. Something smelled good, damn good in fact... and that meant Brenna was here. Ash opened his eyes and tiredly set his bag down. He slowly walked into the kitchen and couldn’t help but grin. Brenna had her earbuds in and was dancing away while she cooked a very late dinner for Ash, which was apparently a pasta dish of some kind. He snuck up behind her and caught her just as she turned around and twirled into his arms. Ash swallowed Brenna’s scream as he crushed his mouth to hers. Her scream turned into a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as her tongue wrapped around his tongue. They moaned together as Ash backed her to the nearest counter as he feasted on her. Brenna finally tore her mouth away from his and gasped for breath as he began nibbling her neck. Brenna softly laughed at him as his breath tickled her skin, ands he took her earbuds out. “Well, hello to you to, Detective.” Ash kissed her mouth again before he sighed and rested his forehead against hers. “I’m glad you’re here, Brenn.” Brenna frowned at the sadness in his voice and eased back to study his face. “Ash? What’s wrong?” He sighed and shook his head. “Just this fucking case. And knowing what that dickhead has done in the past, and is currently doing...I’m just glad you’re here, because it means you’re ok, you’re safe.” Brenna started to snap at him that of course she was safe, she could take care of herself thank you very much, but she saw the sadness in his eyes and decided to cut him some slack. Instead she gently caressed his cheek and simply nodded. “I’m ok, Ash...I’m just fine.” The oven beeped and she kissed his mouth. “And your dinner’s ready.” She eased out of his arms and hurried to the oven. She opened the oven door and pulled out a blue glass baking dish full of baked tortellini smothered in a beefy, cheesy, marinara sauce. She put it on the stovetop as she shut the oven door with the top of her knee. Ash came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “That looks amazing, and smells even better...what is it?” Brenna giggled as she felt him nibble her neck. “Baked Cheese Tortellini with my dad’s secret sauce. Are you ready to eat?” Ash nodded at her as he turned her around and framed her face with his hands. He kissed her deeply as he slid his tongue down her throat, making her moan. He finally came up for air. “I’m definitely ready to eat...but I want dessert first.” Ash kissed Brenna again, still holding her face with both hands, as he backed her out of the kitchen. He knew he’d never make it to the bedroom, so he steered them to the living room. They tumbled onto the couch and began to ravage each other.


	12. Kaplooey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the case seems like it’s about to take off, it goes kaplooey instead. Cheyenne is frustrated and furious at the drastic turn the case has taken, until Grayson reminds her of his philosophy...always find the silver lining.

The next afternoon, Tim and Lucy were looking at Cheyenne, concerned how she’d take the news...so far she seemed to be taking it badly. “Dad...I just can’t believe this! How the hell did the entire case fall apart overnight?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know sweetheart; what I do know is that Detective Reno and Detective Ashburn are on their way over to explain.” Tim and Grayson were both off today, and Grayson happened to be over at Tim and Lucy’s helping Tim paint the nursery for the Big Three when Tim had gotten the call. Grayson looked patiently at Cheyenne. “Just wait and see what they have to say, Pickle. They’re both good cops.” Cheyenne nodded at him. “I know that, and I’m not blaming them. It just pisses me off that Instructor Randall can do something like that and get away with it.” Cheyenne glanced at Lucy then, who was stretched out on the couch, and frowned in concern. Lucy’s coloring was off, and she looked like she was about to pass out. “Mumsy? Are you ok?” Lucy wearily smiled at Cheyenne. “I’m fine, sweet pea. The pregnancy is starting to take a toll on me, that’s all. I can’t eat much anymore because I literally have very little room left...the Big Three are taking up all the room! And I’m now in a constant state of moderate misery. I can’t get comfortable enough to fall asleep much anymore, so, I’m just really, really tired. But the babies are fine, and we’re in the home stretch.” Cheyenne nodded, but was unconvinced. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Cheyenne jumped up to answer it. 

She opened the door and frowned at a clearly frustrated Ash and Megan. Cheyenne shook her head. “What the hell happened?” Ash rolled his eyes. “Hello to you too, Chey. Can we come in?” Cheyenne nodded and stepped aside to let them in. “I’m sorry Detective Reno, I’m not mad at you guys. I just don’t understand how this whole case went kaplooey.” Ash chuckled at her. “That’s a good word. Sit down and we’ll explain.” Greetings were exchanged as Ash rolled his shoulders. “So here’s what happened; someone, and we don’t know who, leaked the case to the instructors at the academy. No one at the academy knew we were conducting an undercover investigation. Once they found out about it, all of the instructors quit.” Cheyenne huffed in frustration. “Ok...but so what? Can’t they still be prosecuted?” Ash rolled his eyes at Cheyenne. “Please allow me to finish, Chey.” Cheyenne nodded and softly spoke. “Sorry.” Ash softly smiled at her before continuing. “Anyway, as I was saying, all of the instructors quit. And they didn’t just quit the academy, they quit the force...they all turned in their badges.” Ash then looked at Cheyenne. “We interviewed your buddy, cadet Ryan Carter. But the only evidence he could give us was circumstantial, and hearsay. He doesn’t have any kind of hard evidence of sexual abuse or misconduct occurring at the academy; to make matters worse, our star witness, Avery Mills, took off this morning. We were having her guarded at a hotel, but she snuck out the bathroom window and is gone. We’re trying to locate her, but...” Ash shook his head. Tim was shaking his head in frustration. “What about Randall? Can’t you interview him and get a confession out of him?” Ash helplessly shrugged his shoulders. “We could if we could find him. But he’s vanished as well; he turned in his badge, shut off his phone, and vacated his apartment, all early this morning.” Cheyenne nodded excitedly. “But that’s good...they wouldn’t have quit and Randall wouldn’t have just up and vanished like that if they were all innocent.” Ash crossed his arms and looked at her. “True enough...but show me the evidence that proves that. There most likely was widespread sexual harassment and abuse going on at the academy, probably for a long time. But I can’t interview every female cop in the LAPD...I can’t force them to talk to me. No one wants to come forward, at least not right now; they’re afraid if they talk they’ll lose their badge. There’s lots of politics involved in law enforcement, Cheyenne. There shouldn’t be, but that’s just the way it is. There are some real pieces of shit who are at the top of the LAPD food chain, and they can ruin the lives and careers of their fellow officers if they deem it necessary, which in this case, they most definitely would, if anyone talks about what was going down at the academy.” 

Cheyenne looked so dejected, that Megan sought to reassure her. “The case isn’t over Chey...it’s just that we can’t take it any further without any witnesses or hard evidence. So it’s on pause, for now, unless people decide to come forward.” Cheyenne huffed in frustration as she looked at Megan. “So, what happens now?” Megan shrugged one of her shoulders. “The academy is on a brief hiatus while new instructors are being vetted and installed; the academy will resume next week, hopefully with fewer problems than before. Life will go on as we know it, and hopefully it will get better at the academy.” Cheyenne flopped onto the couch. “I can’t believe that’s it.” Grayson cleared his throat as he looked at her. “Remember what I always tell you, Cheyenne; silver linings. This is still a win...sort of anyway.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes at him. “How is this even in the neighborhood of a win, Grayson?” Grayson smiled at her as he explained.“Because of you. Ok...so maybe no one’s facing any music, at least right now, over what happened at the academy. But because you spoke up, the current, and hopefully future, female cadets won’t be sexually harassed or worse when they go back to training next week. Because you knew something was wrong and you spoke up, you helped bring about some major change to the academy that’s been needed for a very long time. So yes, the good guys still won...because of you.” Tim and Lucy beamed with pride as Tim winked at her. “That’s our girl.” 

THE END


End file.
